


Ice Cream Delight

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love Confession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: A fight over Ice-cream turns into a confession and so much more





	Ice Cream Delight

**Author's Note:**

> From otp-fanfic-ideas: Getting into a stupid argument over the best flavor of ice cream at an ice cream parlor. After arguing for a good 5 minutes, Person 3 (a worker at the parlor) yells “get a room, will ya!?” Cue awkward sexual tension. (Second chapter is smut)
> 
> The link is in case you don't know the joke (You'll know what this means once you get there)
> 
> I'm doing a personal writting challenge. Feel free to leave prompts for this or any other ship listed in my profile in either the comment section or visit my tumblr and leave an ask. I'm under the same handle.

“Seriously this is ridiculous-” Lara while eating her Triple Chocolate Ice-Cream from her Styrofoam cup “Can’t we just agree that we have different tastes and that chocolate could be as good as mint?”

Sam gasped in astonishment at Lara’s solution, as if Sam had caught Lara with another girl with their hands in each other’s pants again “How could you even consider that there is no reigning, superior ice-cream flavor!? And that said superior, amazingly-better-than-chocolate-flavor is other than mint”

“Because there are bigger issues than whether chocolate or mint is the greatest flavor of ice-cream!” Lara exclaimed incredulous of Sam’s behavior, even if said behavior could be expected of Sam.

“There. Are.NOT!!!” Sam banged her fists on the table, furious that Lara refused to acknowledge that mint was the greatest flavor or ice-cream to ever exist “This is a great issue of grave importance, Lara”

“Tell me one example where it is of vital importance to admit that mint is better than chocolate?” Lara asked, raising an eye-brow in victory at her infallible logic and her mouth moved into a one-sided grin when Sam started to mumble a response that quickly died out without being fleshed out.

“See” Lara motioned to Sam’s mint ice-cream and noted that it was starting to melt “There is no way that is important. Eat your ice-cream before it becomes a puddle”

“It’d still be better than your chocolate one” Sam said as she grabbed hers from the table between them and smiled as Lara sighed in annoyance at Sam’s childishness.

“They’re are both equally good” Lara exclaimed patiently, with the tone one would use to explain things to a 3 year-old “Stop making a bloody fuss”

“They are not, you ice-cream communist!” Sam said between mouthfuls of ice-cream “Mint is the best flavor ever and you’re being a brat by not recognizing that”

“Me?! I’m being a brat?” Lara laughed in the fancy-yet-obnoxious fashion a Duchess from a T.V movie would’ve “You’re the one that can’t accept that there is no need for a ‘superior’ flavor” Lara said, remarking the word superior with her fingers.

“Whatever, your Majestic Grace” Sam said, going for the low blow that was bringing Lara’s royal title into a discussion.

“Oh, come on. Don’t bring that into this, it’s not going to prove your point” Lara said annoyed she was going to get outed in an ice-cream parlor as a Duchess “And to begin with, that thing is frozen in the ether thanks to my uncle”

“Whom you could handle his ass in court if your Majesty, the Duchess of Mercia, so decided” Sam decided to pull her British accent and got Lara to giggle that sweet little laugh she had that Sam found so endearing and cute.

“Yeah, whatever, just don’t lick the ice-cream that is starting to fall from your plate, Sam” Lara remarked as Sam’s ice-cream started to drip into the American’s lap, a few drops landing on the edge of the table.

“Oh, fuck me!” Sam jolted up from her chair, trying to rub the ice-cream off her pants with her thumb and bringing it to her mouth, sucking the mint-flavored ice-cream while Lara felt the room getting a tad hotter as her mind answered entranced in the lips that sucked the thumb so deliciously ‘ _It would be my pleasure_ ’

“See; now eat your ice-cream before its mint-flavored water” Lara coughed, trying to hide away her thoughts of mint-flavored lips and blushing when she failed to do so.

Lara knew she had to tell Sam at some point that she wanted to be more than friends with the American, but that would ruin their friendship, the only friendship Lara had with someone her age and gender; Lara would not risk it, even as she suffered along with Sam break-up after disastrous break-up the American girl went through and felt a pang in her innards that shouted at her _‘Ask her out!! For all that good in this world, ask her out on a date!!’_

Sam turned around, looking for the girl that got her bff to blush “Where is this woman? She better be hotter than Amanda”

“You’re never going to live down that, won’t you?” Lara said incredulous that even after all this time she remembered and brought up Amanda in conversation.

“Nope, I won’t Ms. I-got-caught-fingering-a-goth-that-was-barely-a-seven” Sam said between giggles as Lara reacted, the Brit’s face twisted in outrage at Sam’s criteria for beauty placing Amanda as barely a seven.

“She was a solid nine!!” Lara exclaimed once she got over her daze “And you could’ve waited ‘till I was done with her to come in and barge all ‘OMG! Lara Croft’s getting laid. This needs to go to bloody Instagram’”

“You know she would’ve liked the publicity stunt” Sam said, shoveling half-melted ice-cream into her face “And you would’ve enjoyed the nudes. And the video that I would’ve directed”

“Yeah, ‘cause your dad paid you UCL and your expenses in London so you could direct Back Door Sluts 9”

“Back Door Sluts 9? Lara, Lara, Lara-” Sam shook her head side to side as she delivered her comeback “Where did you had your hands exactly? I always thought you had them in her knickers but apparently it was a different side of them” Lara went tomato red, thanking they were in a secluded part of the ice-cream parlor as Sam went on “And what’s this about 9? Where have you been keeping the other 8 hidden?”

“We both know that’s not what I meant!”

“All I know is you could’ve said Back Door Sluts 1. And where’s this chick that got you blushing to begin with? Can’t be the granny over there-” Sam said of an old lady across the road “I know you’re kinky but not _that_ kinky”

“I am not kinky!!!” Lara was embarrassed beyond belief and could only pray none of the parlor worker could hear their conversation.

“Then no wonder you don’t get laid often” Sam retorted, proud of where that small joke of hers had gone and Lara was starting to consider the possibility of choking on her Styrofoam cup, just to avoid more of this talk about sex with the friend she had dreamt of having bent over her desk.

“Could we just go back to the part where there is no superior ice-cream flavor?” Lara begged more than asked while being flustered, something Sam found extremely cute of her friend.

“Are you going to take back your heretical reasoning and recognize that there’s a superior ice-cream flavor which is called mint?” Sam said as Lara got the most baffled looked the archeologist had had this month.

“Heretical?” Lara repeated out loud, not believing what Sam had qualified her pragmatism as “Bloody Hell! I can’t believe what I’m hearing coming from your mouth” Lara stood up and said out loud for everyone in the parlor to hear “After all these years of knowing you, I didn’t expect the Spanish Inquisition!”

A sepulchral silence came over the parlor for a few seconds before a parlor worker came up and yelled “[Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WJXHY2OXGE)” making Lara incredibly appreciative of the fact they were in the British Isles.

“Fuck you and your Monty Python jokes!” Sam sprang from her seat laughing, quite incredulous that had not been rehearsed or something “And fuck me for not having my camera on me to record this! Shit!”

“You’re welcome” the parlor worker said “What’s all the fuzz about though?”

“This yank here says that there is a superior ice-cream flavor and that said flavor is mint. I’m telling her there is no need for one and that they’re all equally good. First time I tell her that she tells me I’m a commie, second time she accuses me of heresy!” Lara explained quickly to the parlor worker who just scoffed and told Sam “They´re all equally good, but the vanilla one is less equal than the others”

“Oh, hell no!” Sam z-snapped her fingers and tutted disapprovingly “Vanilla ain’t shit compared to chocolate, much less mint”

“Seriously, Sam, you’re being a brat about this” Lara was amazed at Sam’s levels of stubbornness at something this menial “They’re all equally good”

“No, they’re not. You’re just saying that so you can recruit me into a communist sect or something”

“Communism isn’t a religion, it’s an ideology!”

“Then get this idea straight, Croft: Mint is the best flavor in this whole, wide world and you’re dancing in the very thin line of heresy against holy ice-cream for saying otherwise”

“I am very concerned about your mental health if you worship ice-cream” Lara was about to break into laugh at the thought of how awkward this had to be for the parlor worker that had been nice enough to indulge Lara with her Spanish Inquisition joke. Looking at him, Lara told the worker “I’m so sorry, but as you can see she’s being childish”

“No worries, darling” the worker said as he took his leave “It’s the most fun this work has been all week”

“Well, I’m glad you’re amused at my friend’s misguided tastes in holy produce from the Lord” Sam exclaimed and Lara gasped in shock at Sam’s levels of childishness.

“Oh, get a room, will you?” the parlor worked yelled over his shoulder, joking as he left them and Lara went beet red as all of the sudden the thought of Sam and her doing that escaped the cage Lara kept likeminded thoughts locked in.

When Lara turned and looked at Sam, the American was just as red as the Brit, both sitting down in a silence so awkward they both could feel the sexual tension underneath it without being able to deny it and they just stared at each other nervously glancing for something, anything to spark the conversation.

“You know-” Sam broke the silence that had settled between them after scooping the last of her mint ice-cream into her mouth, clearly nervous about what she was going to say next “I wouldn’t be opposed to that, after all the times we’ve gone out on…”

At Sam’s lack for a term to what Lara had been calling ‘non-date dates’, the archeologist butted in “And here you had me thinking than to get there I had to take you to dinner first”

“Well, considering all the times you bought take out, I think that you rather brought dinner to me-” Sam quipped and Lara chuckled lightly “Which is just as nice”

“Could we talk this on the flat? I really don’t feel comfortable talking about this on an ice-cream parlor” Lara said as she awkwardly stood up and Sam did likewise.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and if you liked it, leave Kudos. I feed on feedback.


End file.
